Home
by yaaan93
Summary: Because it wasn't home without the other. KiKuro.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

February 14th was a special day.

For a few, it was a day where retailers could expect to make a handsome profit from thirst-driven consumers.

For others, the red and pink displays in the store windows conjured up feelings of anticipation. It was an opportunity for girls across the country bundle up their love and affection in a pretty little package to give to that one person in their lives – the one person who constantly bombarded their train of thought when they were really supposed to be doing something else. It was also a chance for couples to celebrate the thought of being together and the fact that they were _even_ together.

And somewhere within the city, Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya were celebrating the day in their own special little way.

The two of them lay beside each other in bed, with Kise's arm serving as a pillow for the slighter male. The only sources of light illuminating the bedroom of their shared apartment came from the high-rises outside the world of their abode. The soft duvet that covered their forms, alongside the warmth they provided one another, gave each a sense of security and of belonging.

Kise had insisted that the two plan something extravagant for this particular day. He only wanted the best for his Kurokocchi. Kuroko, however, assured his partner that he was just fine staying at home, because he didn't need all the dazzling displays that February 14th had to offer. He just wanted Kise by his side and nothing more.

Sometimes when the trials of everyday life were too much for either to bear, they would end their day just like this – bearing their souls and spilling their thoughts out within each other's embrace. Other times they just went with the flow of things, not needing to wait until they _had _to confide in one another. They would simply head to bed early and spend the late hours of the night conversing about nothing in particular. Kise normally did most of the talking with Kuroko giving the occasional one-phrase answer. But other times, the subjects would get deeper and Kuroko would allow Kise a glimpse into the world of his mind.

"Kise-kun." murmured Kuroko, shifting a bit so that he could wrap his arms around the other's waist.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Kise, the soft intonation in his voice only reserved for moments like this – these intimate moments between him and Kuroko he could've only dreamed about a few years back. He rolled onto his side to face his partner, hand reaching over to comb through the Kuroko's silken blue hair.

"Soon, you'll start your career as a pilot." said Kuroko, head tilting up to meet the golden gaze of of blond.

"Huh? Yeah, that's right."

"And lately," Kuroko's voice hitched, "I was thinking, ah, what if Kise-kun really does go far away? If he's not home for two or three weeks, or maybe longer…" his arms wound tighter around Kise's waist.

Kise curled his arm around the bluenette, bringing him closer.

"Will Kurokocchi miss me?"

"… Perhaps," Kuroko mumbled, pressing his face against Kise's chest. "… It might get a bit lonely." He knew that his boyfriend would never live this one down.

"Kurokocchi has become quite needy recently." chuckled Kise, kissing his partner's forehead.

"And so what? Is it a problem if I have?" Kuroko retorted, beginning to push away from the other.

"Heh, no, not at all. I like this side of you too." Kise replied.

The smaller male pulled away and sat up, knees drawn towards his chest. "Kise-kun is too direct."

"But you love me anyway." stated Kise, reaching out to grab Kuroko's hand.

"… yes."

Kise sat up and pulled Kuroko between his legs. He circled his arms around the bluenette's waist and propped his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"But you know, Kurokocchi… you don't have to worry about that." Kise breathed against the other's ear and the smaller male shuddered, leaning back against the blond's broad chest. "What matters to me right now is that you don't mind spending your days with me. The fact that I can wake up with Kurokocchi next to me, and that you're here with me at this very moment…" he sighed, "It makes me ridiculously happy."

Kuroko felt his chest tightening at these words. It was almost painful. He then felt his cheeks turning warm and threatening to mar his pale complexion.

"… And I think you're just ridiculous." said Kuroko, lips turned upwards into a small smile.

"Oh, but you're still so mean to me!" the taller male laughed.

"Ah, I apologize," Kuroko paused, "…Then will Kise-kun promise me one thing?" he asked, turning around to face the other.

"Hm, what is it?"

"Wherever your career takes you… in the end, just please make sure to come home." _To me_, he added silently.

"… Isn't that obvious though? A home without Kurokocchi simply isn't worth living in." Kise bent down to give Kuroko a quick peck on the lips. "But, I promise."

* * *

I'm sorry for unleashing my KiKuro domestic fantasties out on here. These two are just so bad for my heart when they're together.

This entire short was meant to be an ending to this Valentine's Day story I was writing but it just came out really weird. In the end, I just wanted to write something for this day in general. Sorry for the cheesiness. I'm also trying to work on less (awkward) dialogue.


End file.
